Proper nutrition is generally regarded as one of the key factors for achieving and maintaining good health. This is particularly true for infants and children as they grow and develop. However, children can be picky eaters, often preferring foods and beverages that are rich in simple sugars and starch. Typically, these children-preferred foods and beverages are lower in, or completely lack, the essential nutrients needed to support optimal growth and development of children.